


Because Of You

by KuroBakura



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Pre-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Secret Crush, Temptation, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley enjoy some time together in the garden of Eden. And it may be more than just the apple trees messing with them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 23





	Because Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on aiwasensei’s recent GO drawing: https://twitter.com/aiwasensei/status/1282417704943656963?s=21  
> (Got permission from the artist)

Crowley and Aziraphale were spending a wonderful afternoon together in the secret area of the Garden of Eden. For the demon, the inky thing that is the most beautiful to him in the garden was no other than the angel himself. As much as Crowley wanted to be with Aziraphale, it just wasn’t possible. Crowley is fallen and he did not want to cause his angel to become like him either. He did not want to break Aziraphale like that.

The apples in the garden were also blooming on the trees. The scent of the garden was mesmerizing, too. At least for one person in particular, the scent coming from the garden felt that way to them. All of a sudden, Aziraphale stopped speaking as he looked at Crowley and blushed across his face.

“Angel? What’s wrong?” Crowley asked him. Aziraphale did not say a word back to him. It was just something about the demon that made the angel feel like his body and feelings were out of control. And being right  _ underneath _ the apple tree...it was messing with the angel. But yet...it may not be the apples causing him to react like this. It was like that Aziraphale could sense Crowley’s pheromones in some way. 

The angel placed a hand onto one of Crowley’s thighs and he began to slip it underneath Crowley’s dark-clothed robe. Crowley was now blushing across his cheeks, too as they looked at one another.

“Angel?” Crowley asked a question again. Aziraphale moves his face closer towards Crowley’s. As much as the angel wanted to hold back...there was something that was causing him to do the exact opposite of that. 

“Can...can I kiss you?” Aziraphale suddenly asked. Crowley’s eyes widened in shock. The one who the demon has been crushing on for a long time, even before he fell, wanted to  _ kiss _ him. Crowley gulped and was the one that could not say a word back this time to the angel. Aziraphale began to move his head away from Crowley’s he felt like he was not going to get an answer out of him. Taking the opportunity, Crowley grabbed the collar of Aziraphale’s light-clothed robe and smashed his lips against Aziraphale’s.

Crowley’s heart pounded as he tasted Aziraphale’s sweet and beautiful lips on his. Both of them were feeling so excited at the moment. There was also a person in the distance, eating an apple as he watched the entities making out on the grass in front of the tree. When Crowley and Aziraphale pulled away from each other to take a breath, neither of them could look away.

“Crowley...I…” Aziraphale was cut off by Crowley suddenly kissing one again and wrapping his arms around him at the same time. He did not want Aziraphale to apologize to him. In fact, Crowley wanted more. So much more from the angel. Secretly, so did Aziraphale. Aziraphale did the same with his arms around the demons. Crowley pulled Aziraphale onto the ground as they kept on kissing one another. 

Hopefully, Aziraphale will not fall because of this but right now, Aziraphale does not care. He was enjoying this with the demon. Without realizing it, Crowley moved his hands all the way down to Aziraphale’s asscheeks and groped both of them at the same time. This time, Aziraphale pulled away from Crowley again as he felt his hands on him.

“You’re...you’re moving too fast for me, Crowley.” Aziraphale finally spoke to him. Crowley removed his hands off of the angel’s ass.

“Sorry about that.” Crowley said to him. Aziraphale smiled at him.

“But...I still want to kiss you. ...May we continue?” Aziraphale spoke back and asked. Crowley smiled back at the angel.

“Of course.” Crowley replied to him. Aziraphale nodded and the two of them began kissing once again. Whether it was the apples, pheromones or whatever could have been to cause Aziraphale to become like this all of a sudden, Crowley was not complaining. And neither was the person who was secretly watching from a distance, trying to not interrupt them. When they finally stopped once again, Aziraphale rolled off of the demon and laid next to him on the grass and his head resting on Crowley’s chest.

Crowley wrapped an arm around the angel as they were looking at each other once again.

“I have been wanting to do that for so long to you.” Crowley said to him.

“So have I, dear. So have I. And if I fall then let it be. I am happy being with you, no matter what the other angels may think.” Aziraphale said back to him. Crowley kissed the top of the angel’s head as he grabbed one of the angel’s hands and held it in his.

“Me, too, Angel. Me too.” Crowley spoke as they laid on the grass with each other. The person that was watching decided that it was a good time to get out of there and head on their way to leave the two of them alone. In peace. May God was right. Maybe it was a sin to eat apples or be near them because of temptation. But for who exactly? 

Crowley nor Aziraphale may never exactly understand but it is quite that whatever they cause for them to do what they just did..they were never going to stop doing it either. Not now.

  
  


And not  _ ever _ in the Garden of Eden.

**The End**


End file.
